Devil Had Mercy
by StarsComeOut
Summary: WWII Ereri AU. Eren is a wounded jew desperately hiding amid the ruins of a nightmare. After being left orphan and homeless with nothing else to lose, he is found by Nazi Captain Levi who is supposed to end his life. But he has something else in his mind, or ..in his heart? When darkness swallows the city, God closes His eyes. Life and death, love and sex, fluff and abuse.
1. Dodging Nightmares

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm new to fanfiction and this is the first one I've ever written. Hope you enjoy it! If you find any errors please let me know. Dont forget to fav/review! I really want to know what you think :D IT GETS BETTER AS THE STORY PROGRESSES!**

* * *

It was a cold winter, blizzard blowing wildly, freezing stones and bones everywhere in Poland. Sun was nowhere to be seen behind smoke and grey clouds. The pebbles on the street were crushed by a teenager's desperate running from the explosions and shooting between German soldiers and the civils. He was looking for a place to hide, but when he paid little attention to the surroundings, he got shot in the calf. He was holding back his crying so as to not be heard by the Germans, ending up weeping pitifully while dragging his leg to move forward. Eren had to hurry.

His world became hell a few years ago when he lost everything to the devil.. his family, his friends, his home, his innocence. The pain in his leg could not be compared to the pain he felt in his soul. Left orphan and homeless, all he wanted was for his life to end, but he promised his mother and sister to do anything he could to survive after he was separated from them. The more he advanced along the empty alley the less he could hear the noises of a nightmare. He was leaving blood drops behind though he didn't notice and probably couldn't have done much about them anyway.

The jewish boy entered a somewhat intact building hoping to rest there for the night and started scavenging for any useful scraps. He went to the kitchen first and searched through the broken cabinets, but it seemed like someone has already stolen whatever was inside. He checked the ice-box too, but it was just as empty. He was thirsty and starving like every vagabond would be.

He opened the faucets of the sink, but only 2 drops of water came out and when a third one was going to fall, Eren held his hands together under it like a child pleading for candy. The drop fell in his palms and the teen boy licked it sadly. He definetely needed more.

He noticed in a corner of the room a puddle under a broken pipe. He didn't even know how clean that water could be, but his mind was cloudy and his humanity was slowly draining from him as the days went by. He bent closer to the water and started lapping at it like an animal easing his mind with the fact that no one was watching him. In spite of the state he was in he still wanted the world to believe he was a dignified person.

After wetting his taste buds a little, he went to the bathroom hoping to find something to treat his wound. He found no bandages and no medicine, but he found an old piece of clothing which he tore off and used it to clean the dripping blood and then cover the injury. Being hurt and tired the only thing left to do was sleep. He limped to the bedroom dreaming of diving into the soft cushions. Realization came to him, thinking that someone may find him and try to kill him while he sleeps so he changed his mind. He thought of sleeping in the attic, but he had to climb some unstable stairs. He decided to try anyway so he climbed up overcoming pain and fear. Unfortunately he pushed himself one time too hard on his shot leg and a flow of pain stroke his body making him fall on the hard floor.

When he raised his head from the floor his vision was a little blurry, but when it came to normal he noticed a man in a nazist uniform standing right in front of him. He had black hair neatly shaved to the sides and back under a messy bowl haircut hidden by a dark military cap. He stared at the young jew with cold and glassy eyes keeping a firm position and his gun pointed at Eren's face. Terror was spread all over the boys face who started to have a sick feeling in his stomach.

"Stand up!", ordered the nazi captain. Tears welled up in the emerald eyes. Eren tried his best to lift his body, but he was shaking very hard from fear and sickness and his hurt leg couldn't hold his weight.

"Stand. The fuck. UP!", barked the soldier again and hit the boy in the head with the back of his gun. At this point Eren broke into tears and sobbed loudly.

"I c-can't...", said the crying boy quietly. His body was broken, his soul has been shattered, he had nothing more. He looked in the captain's eyes waiting to be executed for not being able to fulfill his order.

"Is everything alright, Levi? Are there any jews?", asked another soldier from outside the building.

Then, Levi pointed his gun to the roof and shot 2 times. Each time Eren flinched on the floor trembling uncontrollably, but remaining silent.

"Were.", said Levi bluntly. "I will stay to check the whole building, you can go to the next ones."

"Understood!" said the whole military team in unison making their leave.

Eren was in utter shock because of Levi's previous actions. 'Has he just.. spared my life? Why?' were the questions which plagued the young boy.

* * *

 **A/N: MAKE A CHOICE! You can choose which way this fanfiction should go. Why would Nazi captain Levi save jewish Eren? Because it was sweet love at the first sight and Levi wants to become Eren's savior in this world disfigured by hatred expecting nothing but his smile in return? Or because Levi wants a sex slave to make him forget about war and satisfy his biological needs restrained by his life in the military? Should I combine both ideas? Or should I write them as separate stories? YOU DECIDE!**

 **~ Obviously I don't own Attack on Titan, nor the image and this chapter is inspired from The Pianist.**


	2. Fever loved his sanity

**A/N: Hello, little stars! Your decision is STILL AVAIBLE. I hope knowing the final turn won't spoil the fun for you as unexpected things are going to happen :D! I want to thank eeeeeverybody who reads this fanfiction, reviews it and/or favs it! You are the ones who keep me going and encourage me to write!** **If you find any errors please let me know.**

* * *

'Has he just.. spared my life? Why?' were the questions which plagued the young boy.

Levi studied him thoroughly. From his head to his toes Eren was a visual shock. Skinny.. bloody.. dirty.. sickly. The German's eyes stopped wandering, focusing only on the two emerald gems. He was just so beautiful. For the first time in a long while Levi had a pleasant feeling in his chest and to him this was like an escape from the grey reality. He was afraid to lose his composure over these emotions though, so he tried not to give in so much, ..yet.

"I hope you won't waste the gift of life I just gave you", said Levi looking down and turning around to leave.

Eren really wanted to show gratitude, but no words would come out. He was so overwhelmed by a strange similar feeling. 'I owe that man my life...'

Levi exited the building into the cold snow storm, his breath turning into steam thinking endlessly about this jewish boy. 'These people are the enemies of my country. They are thieves. They are inferior. And that person.. is a male.. just like me..'. He couldn't figure out why he was feeling the way he did. The more he thought, the more warmth spread into his body to the point he couldn't feel the freezing temperature anymore.

Eren was abandoned on the hard wood floor doomed to remain there. He tried to push himself up but his arms weren't strong enough and his legs were too numb, possibly having little frostbites. He started crawling to the bedroom but his power left him in the hallway.

Suddently he started feeling hot and breathing became harder for him. Taking deep breaths to fill his lungs, his vision started to get blurry again. He tried to fight this, knowing that he may not wake up after he closes his eyes one time too long. Unfortunately he wasn't strong enough to beat it, fainting slowly and letting himself be devoured by fever.

Darkness swirled in his eyes, delusion embracing him like a loving mother, caressing his forehead with its soft hands of dreams. Eren smiled and felt like he was floating in the void and positioned himself into a fetal position.

 _"Ereen!", a female voice was heard from distance. "Ereeeen!", a second female voice came._

 _"M-mother? Mikasa?", asked Eren with great confusion._

 _Carla came out of nowhere and hugged her son, his sister appearing too, joining the hug lovingly. The boy returned their hugs with all might and affection he had radiating pure joy._

 _Eren felt the hug breaking so he opened his eyes. He saw his mother and sister being taken away from him by the Nazi soldiers._

 _"Nooooo!", he yelled completly enraged at the sight, "Not agaaaaaaiiin!"_

 _Carla kicked the soldier who was holding Mikasa freeing her, but that resuled in her being brutally beaten while the girl went to protect her brother._

 _"Run! Run and don't look back! Please, just go away! Stay alive!", Carla screamed hysterically._

 _Mikasa grabbed Eren tightly by the arm and ran for a cover. They had no place to hide, it was an open zone with massive piles of bricks and rocks from destroyed barricades._

 _Eren stopped running, sorrow and agony filling his heart. He felt hot tears streaming out his eyes as he broke into a woeful cry._

 _"Moooooooom!", he screeched falling on his knees._

 _A group of soldiers heard the cry and turned their heads towards the children. Then she grabbed his brother by the collar and slapped him._

 _"Shut up, idiot! They heard you and now they're coming for us!", yelled Mikasa who was also tearing up._

Eren quickly opened his eyes widely breathing hard and scanning the area. He was no longer on the floor in the hallway, but rather in a soft bed in the bedroom. He brought a hand to his face to touch it and then looked at his fingers which were now shining with his tears on them.

'Not again...', the boy thought after being aware that he actually cried in his sleep. Guilt was taking over his whole existence as he thought he was responsible for both his mother's and his sister's deaths.

'It should have been me', Eren kept thinking. He eventually decided to snap out of this demonic train of thoughts and come back to reality.

He noticed that he was dressed in a german uniform, which kept him warmer and he was also covered by a thick dusty blanket up to his shoulders. He turned his head to the right where he noticed on the nightstand half a loaf of bread and half a cup of jam. Above his head was a tiny ball of snow which was probably bigger but melted as it reduced the boy's fever.

'What..?', asked Eren questioning that this reality was indeed reality.

He uncovered himself to check his wound. When he moved his leg closer to him it hurt bad and started bleeding again through his trousers. When he rolled the trouser leg up to his knee, he revealed a small infection. The skin in that area was red and burning, surrounding white spots of puss.

'Oh nooo. No, no, no, noo! Will this be the death of me?', worried the boy who had finally decided to live and not waste the opportunities his family and the captain gave him. Guilt rushed through his veins again thinking how stupid he could be to not pay attention and get shot and then putting on some random cloth over the lesion causing infection.

The door opened and Eren fearfully turned to see who was there. It was Levi with a bottle of alcohol and clean bandages.

"Stupid brat, making me steal for him and putting my life in danger. What if they find out what I'm doing?", the captain murmured not noticing that the boy woke up.

At those words Eren's eyes saddened greatly shining with fresh tears. 'Another person is putting their life at risk to save my own..'

"Ahh, you're awake, my dirty little secret", Levi purred.

Eren gulped when he heard that naughty tone in commander's voice and distanced himself a little when he saw him sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Are you still afraid of me? Is it not obvious I want you alive?", the captain smirked while caressing the jew's face with his fingertips.

'I know what he wants from me'

* * *

 **A/N: This is the last neutral chapter before I apply an actual flavor to the story. Regardless of how it turns out I hope you will still be reading my fanfiction, I promise you it's worth it! Dont forget to fav/review/follow! :D**


	3. Answered Prayer

**A/N: First of all I want to thank everybody who reads my from the bottom of my heart and SPECIAL THANKS to Frosty Wingz and pixx27 for supporting me enthusiastically being my first fans ever :D. Hope you enjoy this FLUFFY SPICY chapter!**

* * *

'I know what he wants from me'

Eren was too afraid to say anything or to do anything, so he stayed still and watched the captain like an eagle. Levi took the boy's leg onto his lap and took out a handkerchief from his pocket. Then he opened the bottle of alcohol and poured some over the cloth. When he pressed the wet handkerchief on the leisure, Eren hissed throwing his head back.

"Easy", reassured Levi as he pressed again all over the injury; "Shhhh", continued being aware how the boy struggled not to cry.

After cleaning the infection, he wrapped the calf with clean bandages resting his hands there for a while and staring into nothingness.

'..?'

Eren's eyes met Levi's. The boy quickly broke the contact predicting what would come next. The commander grabbed his chin gently, lifting his head to show him soft eyes and a kind smile. Their foreheads touched as they kept glancing at each other.

 ** _*'_ _My God,..._ _'_**

Levi stroked the chocolate locks of hair to calm down the virgin boy who looked frightened but willing. At first, their hearts were beating like the pulse of one thousand suns, but they became slow and gentle like tranquil waves. Their pace was serene and neverending resembling the rythm of a sweet lullaby. Eren felt his spirit lightening, beaming with happiness, emotion that he almost forgot about. It could be seen in his eyes. He was alive.

 ** _'_ _the soul You have given me is pure_ _...'_**

The jewish boy lifted his body to sit on his knees and started to unbutton his jacket and shirt. The man removed his black gloves and rested his hands on the younger's thighs as he watched the sensual stripping, smirking playfully. After his torso had been exposed, Levi touched his chest with extremly cold hands. Then, the german breathed warm steams all over the darker skin as he felt up the teen body.

 **' _You breathed it into me...'_**

Levi embraced him lovingly, then hugged him tightly, pressing Eren's head into his strong chest. The boy was held by the wrists, which were trapped together in the man's grip and lifted above his head making him more vulnerable and sensitive to touching. He couldn't take so much pleasure in, he fell on his back under the weight of his hero.

 ** _'_ _and You guard it while it is within me..._ _'_**

The captain captured the young lips into his own, melting them into a vibrant kiss, which sent them both over the moon. They lost their senses, they ignored their judgement, they were eager for each other. They split their existance, their souls flying aimlessly through universe while their earthy silhouettes intertwined ready to be fused into one.

 ** _'_ _and one day You will take it from me..._ _'_**

The younger pulled away from the kiss to breathe, then looked into Levi's glassy eyes.

 ** _'Blessed are You, LORD, who restores souls to lifeless bodies...'_**

Eren, who was smiling childishly, wrapped his arms around the older's neck and with his thumb, he caressed the german's cheeck softening his gaze even more.

 ** _'Blessed are you, LORD, who restores the eyes of the blind.'_**

Levi snuggled the starry eyed kid dearly in response and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

'Blessed be the one who saved me from danger'

'Blessed be the heaven that sent me an angel'

* * *

 ***The bolded lines are from an actual Jewish Morning Prayer.**

 **A/N: Are you ready for M rating the next chapter guys? :D**


	4. Feeding hopes to the disturbed

**A/N: Hey little stars! So according to your reviews you want a combination of fluff and abuse. I will do this, but I won't tell you which time is which so I can keep surprising you ;) This is the longest chapter I've done so far, it's double the size of the first ones, but that's because it contains _*SPOILER*_ ORAL AND ABUSE WARNING! If you find any errors please let me know. Also, THANK YOU READERS YOU ARE SO AWESOME! xoxoxo**

* * *

'Blessed be the heaven that sent me an angel'

A few days passed and Levi didn't return. Eren was rocking back and forth nervously wondering where he could be.

'Did they find out?', asked himself over and over again.

He was starving again as he finished what Levi gave him, but he couldn't go outside for fear of being caught and killed. He started wandering through the house even though he knew there was nothing to be found. He heard squeaking from behind so he turned around to see a fat rat.

'Mmmm..', he moaned painfully thinking what a delightful meal it would make. He has never gone so low and that's why he was hesitant. He would have never caught it anyway considering his poor condition, not to mention that the animal may have carried diseases.

The rat tried to crawl through a whole in a wall but was quickly shot. Eren jolted and gasped at the scene and ran to hide under the bed.

'Where are yooou?'

Chaos filled the urban air, smoke and bullets sticking like glue to the scenery. Levi was hiding behind a wall of sacks planning a defensive strategy to put an end to the jewish raid and save their camp from being destroyed.

"Gunther, Eld use your heavy assault riffles to shoot at the jews and bring them together from their dispersed organisation. Oluo, finish them with grenades.", the captain ordered.

"Yes, sir!", yelled his squad enthusiastically.

Following this plan resulted in victory for the germans as they eredicated every jew who attempted to raid the nazi camp. Fortunately for the military, no one has been seriously injured or died. Levi has been ranked to Lance Corporal for his excellent tactics and received many congratulations. He was genuinely happy for what he has achieved and cheered with his squad.

"Lance Corporal Levi! Lance Corporal Levi! May I have the permission to speak?", a soldier ran frantically.

"Permission to speak approved", said the man neutrally.

"This telegram was sent to you. A postman asked me to give it to you because he didn't want to risk walking on war ground", explained the soldier with a pressured speech.

The ex-captain opened the envelope and started to read.

 ** _*"TO LANCE CORPORAL ACKERMAN_**

 ** _YOUR WIFE COMMA PETRA ACKERMAN FOUND DEAD ON STREET STOP JEWISH TERRORIST ATTACK OCCURED STOP KILLERS FOUND AND EXECUTED STOP HER BODY IS AT WARSOW MORGUE STOP_**

 ** _MILITARY HEALTH-CARE SERVICES"_**

The blood started boiling inside the newly widowed man. He was fuming, his eyes were blood-shot red and he even started to shake from anger. He teared the paper into small pieces and threw them on the ground.

"FUCKING LOW-LIFE DOGS!", screamed furiously.

"Levi?", asked Oluo concerned.

The corporal went on his own way leaving the camp behind. He needed to pour his rage on something... or somebody.

Eren heard the front door being kicked and started to panic again. He remained under the bed feeling sick from the overwhelming emotions.

"Where are yooou?", yelled Ackerman with an insane tone, half angry, half naughty.

Eren was unsure how to interpret his actions. He was his saint who saved him and was affectionate towards him, but why was he like that? Could he trust him this time?

"Theeeeereee", the german smiled strangely dripping hatred. He saw the boy under the bed.

The man grabbed Eren's arm and dragged him out holding him so tight that hurt him. Then he punched the jew in the head making him kneel.

"You pig!" *PUNCH*

"You sick mosquito!" *KICK*

"It's people like you who plague the world!" *SLAP*

"GO TO HELL!" *SPIT*

Eren had his head down resting on his fours trembling hard and whimpering not understanding what was going on. Then Levi pulled him forcefully by the hair and dragged his head closer to his crotch.

"Suck it!", ordered bluntly.

Eren stared in disbelief widening his eyes as he looked at the man's face to see if he was serious.

"What are you waiting for, cheap whore? It won't suck itself!", explained hysterically.

"P-please! N-n..", whimpered Eren desperately.

"What are you saying? Did I hear "No"?", roared the german.

"Please! I beg you! Pleeeaaase!", pleaded the boy sobbing bitterly.

Levi kicked him the stomach, making Eren stay laid on his back as he made his way between the younger one's legs. At this point Eren started bawling uncontrollably fearing for his life. The corporal took out a battle knife and touched the other one's neck with the pointy tip.

"Nooo!", yelled the teenager with cracked voice.

"Riiiight. I risked so much trying to keep you alive, it would be plain stupid to kill you now", giggled Ackerman evily.

While he put back the knife back into his pocket, Eren squirmed his way out running to the nearest door, but he was caught quickly by the jacket and dragged back. He was cornered.

"Don't you run from me!", sang Levi demonically. "Your life belongs to me!"

He untied the whip he had attached to his waist and started waving it around to unfold it.

"Now, I want you to count 5 whips _out loud_. If you fail to count one we will start again from 0. Understood?", explained the man with an unusual calm tone.

Eren was too afraid to answer. Seeing that, Levi approached him madly and raised his hand to hit him again then yelled:

"Understooood?"

"Y-yes!", the boy nodded nervously.

 ***WHIP***

"One!", screamed Eren after he received a hit on his healing leg.

 ***WHIP***

"Two!", screeched louder as he received a hit on the same spot.

 ***WHIP***

"Thr-eee", cried as he stood on just one leg, the other one beggining to bleed.

 ***WHIP***

"F-foOOour", howled as he fell on the floor from receiving a hard whip on the only leg he could stand on.

Before giving the last whip, the silver-eyed man took a moment to see what was in front of him. What he saw was a mess. A crying, shaking, bleeding, hyperventilating mess. He started to feel regret for the outburst that he has just made thinking - 'He hasn't wronged me in any way'. Remorse was pulsing inside of him and quickly threw away the whip. He was too proud to apologise to someone considered to be of an inferior race and he shouldn't have even felt pity towards anybody since he was a soldier. He killed countless people whom he never knew without caring, but this boy in particular has made his way to his heart.

Eren had his eyes shut during his crisis and was still prepared to receive the last blow. Instead he felt arms wrapping him tightly. The corporal kneeled next to him hugging him with all his might showing him how sorry he was.

"It wasn't your fault...", said the man as he rubbed the younger's back. "It was a mistake..."

Eren couldn't understand what he was talking about, but he felt that he was no longer angry and regretted what he has done. He found some courage to ask him quietly:

"...why?"

"It was a mistake! It doesn't matter."

Then he did the unexpected.

"I'm so sorry..."

Eren's heart melted. The apathetic Corporal has just walked over his pride in attempt to save their relationship, even though Eren would still not be able to see Levi any different than an angel sent from above.

 _*'No matter how much he hurts me,..'_

Eren started stripping Levi sending him into confusion. The boy smiled sensually at him and watched him with hungry eyes as he unbuttoned the black uniform. When he came down on earth, the german reciprocated his actions, nuzzling his neck happily.

After they were both naked, the Corporal gave the boy a quick peck on the nipple, then he started licking around and over the bud taking it all into his mouth to suck it. Eren moaned in pleasure pressing the man deeper into his chest as he was held dearly. Then he proceeded to lick and nibble the skin of the young neck, making the kid moan like a wanton creature. The rough hands traveled all over the fragile body stopping to caress the lovely butt.

 _'I find myself far from hating him...'_

Eren wanted to take advantage to become the reason why this man still felt joy and wanted to proove him that he was worth being kept alive. He laid Levi on his back while he roamed his hands clumsily over the manhood. He was afraid to do something that may displease the man, but he wouldn't back down now. His emerald eyes met the silver ones trapping them in a passionate stare. Eren was ready to cast a spell.

He brushed his lips along the lenght touching it with the tip of the tongue every now and then. He started to lick it as he was getting braver while he touched the balls. Then, he took it into his mouth sucking it slowly as he rubbed the base, watching the Corporal's reactions. Levi had his eyes closed and breathed hard, he felt very sensitive from restraining his needs in the military, he was close. He wanted pull Eren by the hair to remove his mouth as a warning, but the stubborn boy wanted this and started sucking even harder and faster feeling hot pre-cum down his throat. Levi screamed in pleasure when finished himself in the teen mouth being in a drunk-like state, while the boy swallowed everything, glancing innocently at the man.

 _'I love you...'_

Levi held his boy in a bridal style and carried him to the bed where they started cuddling. The morning waves were spinning from the night, making the two wish that the sunrise wouldn't come so soon. They slowly drifted into sleeping not feeling the cold winds as their bodies were protected by one another. After the man finished whispering sweet nothings, Eren raised his head one last time to kiss Levi good-night before laying down into his arms again.

 _'_... _and loving you is my everything.'_

* * *

 ***This is how a telegram was written. They had no "." or "," so they had to write them as words. Also all the letters were in capital. And they had to pay for each word and that's why most preffered to write only the essential to be understood even if it lacked verbs or other words we would consider important.**

 ***I admit the lines in this monologue were taken from Junjou Romantica**

 **A/N: WOW, I've been updating this story like fire! It's such a pleasure for me to write this knowing you love it. I really really hope you liked this chapter as well :D I'm so nerous I've never written a one-shot before. Please don't forget to fav/review/follow my story! ~the better the progress the faster the update. You are my fuel :D**


	5. Secrets Come Out

**A/N: Hello little stars! I'm sorry if the last chapter got too extreme for your liking...orr, are you little sadists? ;) I hope you still read my story, I take into account ALL your reviews all the time so please don't be afraid to share your thoughts with me as many times you want and about everything you want. If you find any errors please let me know and also if you have any advice for me I will listen, this is my first fic after all so I'm a beginner. The name of the chapter is by coincidence similar to my username :P**

* * *

 _'_... _and loving you is my everything.'_

Levi was the first one to wake up to the explosive sounds outside. He lifted his body groggily and rubbed his eyes trying to adjust his vision. _'Petra...'_

He glanced at Eren who was still sleeping remembering that he forgot to bring him anything. As he tried to get up he felt a hand pulling him back. Not knowing if Eren was conscious he tried to move again, but the grip became stronger.

"I have to get you something to eat"

Then, the boy let go. Levi went back to his camp to get something from breakfast and also to explain his disappearance.

"Levi, you got us worried! Some people thought you deserted. Where have you been gone?", asked Hanji at the entrance.

"I needed a break, you know. The yesterday's news..", explained Levi

"Right, right! Sorry I asked!"

And the Corporal moved past Hanji to enter the canteen and get his ration. He received a can of chopped ham and eggs, four caramels, four cigarettes and a pack of salty biscuits. He saved three caramels and the biscuits for Eren, consuming the rest at the table with his squad. Now that he got ranked up he could send subordinates to accomplish missions while he went to take care of his boy. He could also afford to eat less since he wouldn't spend so much energy on the war ground anymore. After he finished, he returned to his little secret who was stretching his body as he has recently woken up.

"Guten morgen!", purred the man happily.

Eren smiled in his drunken sleepy state and moved closer to eat. Even though he was starving, he was careful to eat slow so his stomach wouldn't hurt later. Levi watched him relieved that he could ease his pain even if just for a moment.

"How are you feeling?", asked the german as he caressed the boy's free hand.

"Thirsty", answered Eren with dried voice.

Levi mentally slapped himself because he forgot to bring some water. He had to get out again making sure he wasn't caught leaving the building, but a patrol group was surveying the street at that moment. He didn't want to take such a risk. The Corporal noticed that one of the members was Hanji, who lead the others. After sending the members further, their leader remained behind walking more slowly. Hanji dropped a water bottle on the ground turning to wink at Levi who was watching them from a hole in the wall. Levi's mouth fell open coming to the realization that Hanji has found out, but was more than grateful to know that he wouldn't be betrayed. He made his way to the street and quickly grabbed the bottle, returning to the thirsty jew.

While Eren was drinking fast, Levi asked him:

"Better?"

The boy simply nodded.

"I know this question is coming late, but... what is your name?"

"E-Eren", the shy teen replied.

"How is your leg doing?"

"It doesn't hurt anymore", he answered smiling gratefully.

And Levi smiled back.

"Oh my, I must return for the lunch before they know I'm missing again. I will come back with dinner, I promise."

"Okay..", Eren's eyes saddened.

Levi kissed his forehead and then left in a hurry, sneaking into his camp succesfully. As he was walking to the Storage to get more bullets he met Hanji halfway.

"Heyyy!", Hanji greeted cheerfully.

"Thank you!", whispered Levi.

"Don't mention it"

"But how did you know?"

"I'm the leader of the Survey Corps, you know? I patrol the streets every day. You were so lucky I was by myself when you did that hell of a noise. That's how I found out someone was hiding in there. I decided to keep it to myself since you seemed to know about it too. I didn't want trouble neither with you, nor with the superiors"

"I owe you"

"Let's have lunch somewhere quiet. I want to know more"

"Maybe the less I tell you the better"

"Oh come on, you know them. It wouldn't matter if I know the truth or not, they demand answers. If I am to be busted helping you do something illegal they wouldn't believe I knew nothing about it. So spare me from some trouble"

"Okay, let's get our packages and then we'll head to my dorm to talk"

They both went to get their ration and went to the Lance Corporal's room. Levi was glad to have Hanji as a connection. It was someone who knew everything about everyone in the military and still kept discretion, smart move for a soldier who wanted to live peacefully inside the quarters. As soon as they entered the room, the silver-eyed man locked the door while Hanji flopped on his bed eager to get answers.

"Lemme guess. You risk your life to go back to the same building again and again and you even take supplies with you. Have you found some jewish Petra there?", Hanji asked cheekily.

Levi winced when he heard that name. He knew Hanji didn't mean to be rude, but it still hurt a little.

"Something like that..."

"Ooooh, she must be reeaally special to make you spare her and even help her. How is she?"

"He..", the man corrected.

"Levi..", Hanji's voice shook.

Dead silence was filling the air. They stood still, Hanji still trying to comprehend while Levi lowered his head in shame.

"A...man?", Hanji asked in revelation.

"A boy", Levi corrected again.

"Holy shit, Levi!", Hanji tried to calculate the next moves and analyse the next words to prevent being assassinated by the Corporal at night or during a battle.

"His name is Eren"

"Hmmm... General Yeager confessed to me that he has had a son, Eren, and a daughter, Mikasa, with a jewish woman. What is this boy's last name?"

"I don't know, he didn't say it"

"How old is he then?"

"He is a teenager, I guess"

"I see. A few weeks ago people found out about Grinsha Yeager's secret family as someone was eavesdropping us. He denied any of the accusations and ordered my squad to hunt his family down to save his own skin. We got the girl, the woman, but not the boy. It is you who protects him apparently"

Hanji's eyes suddently widened.

"Oh my, what if a spy may be listening to us right now?"

Levi rushed to open the door to hear running footsteps and see a shadow moving to the end of the corridor.

"No..."

* * *

 ** _*CLIFFHANGER*_ Tehee~ The next chapter is going to be I-N-T-E-N-S-E**

 **A/N: NEW DECISION! This chapter was kinda hard for me to write when it came to Hanji. I tried to keep this character genderless, but it is hard not using specific gender nouns. I was tempted to make Hanji a male, beause it makes sense that men are in the army, but I also know in this fandom that people like to consider Hanji as a female. So tell me guys, what gender should Hanji be? It doesn't really affect the story line, I just want to know for the pronouns. Orrr do you want me to struggle and write about Hanji as genderless? *smiles nervously***

 **As always, thank you so much for reading my story! Don't forget to fav/review/follow if you liked it, it motivates me to update fast! :D**


	6. The Chains of Anguish

**A/N: Hello little stars! I made Hanji a female at your suggestion so I will be using female gender nouns when referring to this character. I want to thank you again because you read my story, I'm willing to reward you with the best chapters I can write so FOLLOW this story so you won't miss any update! The more support you give, the more motivated I feel to write and update frequently :D**

* * *

"No..."

Levi ran after the shadow losing it at the entrance of the Dorm Rooms. He didn't know which direction to follow because there were many footsteps left in the snow. Hanji came from behind:

"Damn it!", said feeling guilty of putting both Levi and Eren in danger.

Levi's face was becoming paler and paler and he felt he couldn't move.

"Hanji, what can I do? My career will be over! My life will be over! Eren will be over! They won't do anything to you because you hold precious information and everybody knows it, but what about me?", yelled in frustration.

"Go to the canteen and see who's missing before lunch is over"

"You come with me! It's your fault for making me say stuff out loud, nosy idiot. We're in this together now!"

"Bye, bye, peaceful days...", sighed Hanji.

They went to the canteen hoping that the lunch wasn't over and that people were still there, but it was half empty already. Levi rubbed his forehead feeling powerless against the fate. Then he got an idea.

"Hanji, go to the Watch Tower and see if there's anyone suspicious. I'm going to gather everybody in one place and see who's missing"

"Roger"

While Hanji went to the Watch Tower and scanned the area, Levi ran to the trumpeter and ordered him to play. In a matter of seconds the centre of the camp filled with houndreds of soldiers who wanted to know what they have been called for.

"I have received a report which mentioned that somebody is missing. I have gathered you here to check the presence list", the Corporal lied.

As he was checking the long list he noticed that Hanji's patrol group was absent. Levi gritted his teeth 'Of course it was them, only they know Yeager's specific directions'

 ** _*BEEP*_**

Levi distanced himself from the crowd to talk safely on his walkie talkie.

 _"Hanji here, do you copy?"_

 _"Copy that, go ahead"_

 _"A Panzer III has left through the Secondary Gate. Go ahead"_

 _"Must be your team members. They are missing. Come here as soon as possible. Clear"_

 _"..., on my way. Clear and out"_ , said Hanji with an upset tone knowing that he had to fight against his own team for protecting Levi.

They rushed together to a light armoured car not having enough time to sit and make a plan. All they knew they had to do was to arrive to Eren before anyone else.

 ** _Meanwhile_**

"We are going to be SO rewarded, guys", said Reiner radiating confidence. "Annie, you are a genious! Maybe you will be the next Lance Corporal if we report him to the higher authorities"

"Reiner, we are mere subordinates. It's our word against Ackerman's", worried Bertholdt.

"Well, we are already doing this. We can't back down", explained Annie with an annoyed attitude.

"Are we really going to check all these buildings?", asked Bertholdt frustrated.

"We will check the ones in which someone could hide, those that look more intact"

 ** _Meanwhile_**

"Look! The tank!", announced Hanji who was carefully driving so as not to be noticed.

"Take another route! We can't be on the same street"

And so did Hanji. They managed to drive fast enough to reach the right building before others but their time was still running. Levi was the first one to storm into the building panicking Eren who was expecting to be visited at dinner time, while Hanji remained to guard the front door.

 _ ***'Every step I take...'**_

"Eren!", called Levi running crazy. When he saw the boy, he jumped in his arms to hug him tightly feeling relieved that he was safe and sound. "Listen to me!", said the Corporal desperately while he cupped the young face into his hands, fixing eye contact. "This place is no longer safe for you. I can't leave the camp to help you anymore and I can't risk having someone else to find you!"

 _ **'Every fallen tear...'**_

"Are you ...going to kill me?", asked Eren who was about to cry for the thousandth time in front of his protector.

 _ **'Weaves another lie - a curse I will bear...'**_

"Only when our lips will part from my mind in and my heart, 'cause your kiss went deeper than my skin. We're leaving this place. Together", declared the man solemnly.

 _ **'There's a part of me...'**_

"Hurry up, they have arrived!", announced Hanji.

 _ **'Struggling to break free...'**_

"There's no other exit but the front door. Make your fucking shitty brats leave!", roared Levi.

 _ **'It lives within the dark.'**_

Though Hanji knew he was right, she was annoyed at the fact that the Corporal spoke so rudely about her team. She chose to overlook it. She grabbed her radio and contacted Annie.

 _ ***BEEP***_

 _"This is Hanji, do you copy that?"_

Annie's face turned white.

"Shit! We have been busted", she announced.

"We have to abort this mission", said Bertholdt with a serious tone.

"Just remember. We are NOT out to get Eren. Actually, we know NOTHING, because we heard NOTHING", instructed Reiner. Annie just nodded.

 _"Copy that"_

 _"Do you know what is called when you take a tank and drive it solely for fun and not actually using it during a battle WITHOUT MY PERMISSION? STEALING! Return the tank to the camp IMMEDIATELY before I fill in a report with your names in it"_

 _"Ma'am, we don't know what you are talking about we are at the camp at this moment",_ Annie lied shamelessly.

 _"Do you think I am a fool? Do you think I was born yesterday? I am patroling the streets and I can see you right there. If you return the tank right now I won't fill in the report, but there's no way you won't be disciplined for lying to me. Any further disobeyance will result in your asses being sent to prison or worse"_ , threatened Hanji.

It was obvious that Hanji knew about what was going on in Annie's mind and vice versa, but Annie knew reporting her leader would be useless since she is of a lower rank and Hanji was spared from most judgement and also Hanji couldn't do anything about her squad without a legit reason.

Annie went back the other way calling this mission a failure, but that didn't mean she was ready to give up. Hanji lost her trust in her squad members and started considering replacing them.

 _ ****'I exist in the dark...'**_

"Hanji, I am so sorry you had to go against your own squad for my sake", apologised Levi.

 _ **'All of my mistakes gathering like storm clouds...'**_

"It's their fault for following orders I never gave", said Hanji forcing a neutral tone, but it was clear that she was upset.

 _ **'Will soon rain down on me...'**_

"They can't accuse us of anything if they have no evidence"

 _ **'I want to protect that fleeting warmth which opposed the silence...'**_

"They can secretly send authorities to find Eren. We have to take him out now or never"

 ** _'...so I can be close to you.'_**

Eren kept listening to them understanding little by little the situation feeling responsable for all the troubles they have gone through for him.

 _ **'These chains of anguish will continue to ensnare me...'**_

"Eren, it seems that I'm not done giving you life. We need to give you a new identity", explained Levi.

 _ **'The end of this sorrow exists in "tommorow".'**_

* * *

 *** - are lyrics from Aoki Tsuki Michite - English version by AmaLee**

 **** - are lyrics from The Pale Full Moon - Akira a.k.a. Kuroshitsuji Book of Circus' outro song**

 **A/N: Hiiii! I hope you liked this chapter, it felt sooo good writing it, I spent my whole day into it because I had another plan, but I changed it after I read the recent reviews and inspired me into writing something better, sooo.. YOUR WORDS MATTER! If you liked it don't forget to fav/review/follow! :D**


	7. Ending 1: Wasted Efforts

**A/N: Hello, little stars! READ THIS IT IS IMPORTANT! So I rushed the story a little because I've tried to write a few chapters and I didn't know how to continue so HELP me out! You are able to take a *!DECISION!* again! This is the first version of ending of this story so there is going to be MORE IF REQUSTED. I will write a list at the bottom of the page with possibilities of endings!**

 **THE STORY ISN'T OVER**

* * *

 _ **'The end of this sorrow exists in "tommorow".'**_

"I am in sooooo much trouble! I've never done anything so bad that I feared for my life", worried Hanji as they were going to sneak into the military unit.

"I am in trouble too so stop whining", said Levi annoyed.

"It was YOUR choice to help this jew!"

"And it's YOUR choice to help me!"

After this comeback, Hanji remained silent and they walked like that to the camp.

As they were sneaking past the gate, they got busted by a group of officers and Annie was with them. Hanji managed to run away like a coward leaving the two behind, but hiding near them to hear how things were about to go.

"Look! I told you Ackerman was helping a jew! He even wanted to sneak him into our army to get us killed from the inside", pointed Annie, not mentioning about her leader so she wouldn't be in trouble with her.

So she wanted to risk it all in order to get what she wants, a reward or revenge, or both. Only the right words could save them. Levi had to make a choice, it was either him or Eren.

"This is not true! I brought him here to execute him in front of everybody", explained Levi.

Eren was trying to find whatever clue that what the man said was a lie, but he couldn't. He started to worry wheather he was serious or was playing too well.

"And why is he so special that you had to bring him here?", asked an officer.

"He is Grinsha's son. He lied about his family, he sent a squad to kill his relatives. He has to see how his son is dying in front of him as punishment", spat Levi sick of the charade he was playing for the boy and wanting to be safe again.

Eren was mortified still not believing what he was hearing. Was he being betrayed?

"Alright, I expect you to be in the "Torture Chamber" in an hour and I want YOU, Ackerman, to assist *Dr. Mendele in taking care of this jew", said Commander Erwin who secretly believed Annie's story, but had no solid evidence to properly punish the Corporal.

"Yes, sir!", answered Levi.

When everybody left, Hanji returned so it was only the three of them now. Levi couldn't blame Hanji for fleeing, she didn't deserve the crap he was going through.

"Listen up, shitty brat! You put me in so much trouble I am done with you", growled the Corporal.

"I never asked anything from you!", Eren's voice trembled. "This is so unfair! Just let me go and you will hear nothing from me again"

"Levi, I thought you loved this boy, I don't disagree with what you did there because we dodged a bullet, but it really is unfair", commented Hanji.

"I have to torture him, Hanji! With.. that monster!", Levi started tearing. "I don't want to...I love Eren too much to put him in that bastard's hands"

"We can't let Eren escape, because it will be us the ones executed and we just saved our lives. All you can do is give him the opportunity to have a merciful death"

"We can't kill him directly or we will be in trouble, we have specific orders to kill Eren in that chamber"

"They ordered me nothing. And basically I know nothing about it", winked Hanji. "I can kill him"

"You will make them mad because they have plans with Eren already"

"How about I send him "by accident" to a concentration camp?"

"Do you call that a merciful death?"

"Gas chamber shall be! We will sneak Eren into a group of jews ready to be sent to the showers. We have to do this now if we want to make it in time"

 _ **'First of all must go...'**_

Levi turned sadly to Eren making him understand how serious this situation was. Levi failed saving Eren and Eren failed keeping his promise. He showered the boy with kisses embracing him shamelessly in open air saying his goodbyes.

 _ **'Your scent upon my pillow...'**_

"I'm sorry... for all the sadness I've caused to you, I'm so sorry!", cried Eren.

 _ **'...and then I'll say goodbye to your whispers in my dreams'**_

They went together to the gas chamber next to their unit where they saw a group of jews working in stripped uniforms.

"If we want to get Eren in there he has to wear one of those", pointed Hanji.

She went to the wire gate and jumped it to be inside the yard. She grabbed a random jew, snapped his neck and stole his clothes to bring them to the boy.

 ** _'First of all must fly...'_**

Eren dressed up in the uniform and Levi squeezed his hand lying to him that everything would be alright. The boy knew better.

 ** _'My dreams of you and I...'_**

He jumped in the yard and ran towards some jews to were sent to death, looking at Levi with hateful eyes. The man gulped and felt very guilty. He deserved worse.

 _ **'...there's no point of holding up to those'**_

The room was locked and doom was going catch those jews drop by drop, breath by breath, while Levi and Hanji were idly watching.

* * *

 ***I know the original name is Mengele but it is scary even for me to write it exactly thinking what he has done.**

 **A.N: Ok so I'm sorry if this is a weaker chapter, I wanted to post something so you wouldn't think that I have given up on the story, I didn't want this to be unfinished. I originally didn't intend to make it so short but I am pressured by time, I have to pass some entry exams and I won't be able to write so soon.**

 **DECISION**

 **Here are the choices of endings you can request from my scrapped ideas:**

 **1\. Eren is brought to the camp, has his skin bleached, has his ID faked and joins the army as a subordinate of Hanji after she gets his other squad members transferred* - the original ending I was going to post**

 **2\. Levi gives up his military life to run away with Eren taking refuge with jewish terrorists (and looking forward abolishing the Nazi regime)- idea suggested by SecretWishX**

 **3\. Eren gets tortured by Mendele and dies before Levi's and Grinsha's eyes.**

 **4\. The russians manage to capture that side of Poland saving Eren but sending Levi to a Labour Camp**

 **5\. YOUR SUGGESTION - if you want something other than what I've mentioned.**

 **I can do each ending is requested, no matter how many :D**


	8. Ending 2: The Horizon Of Freedom

**A/N: Hello, little stars! This is the 2nd ending of this story. I managed to steal some time to write this. It was pretty challenging. I mean this story is so complex and it's hard for me to write it the way I want because I'm still a beginner, I admit it xD. Yet I hope you will like it and if so, don't forget to fav/review/follow becauuuuse... THE STORY ISN'T OVER ;D If you find any errors please let me know!**

* * *

 _ **'The end of this sorrow exists in "tommorow".'**_

"I am in sooooo much trouble! I've never done anything so bad that I feared for my life", worried Hanji as they were going to sneak into the military unit.

"I am in trouble too so stop whining", said Levi annoyed.

"It was YOUR choice to help this jew!"

"And it's YOUR choice to help me!"

After this comeback, Hanji remained silent. It was true that she chose to help Levi and there was no going back. They managed to pass the guards not looking too suspicious especially that Eren wore a military uniform and then entered a Janitor's Room.

"Eren, take off your jacket and your shirt", whispered Levi.

Eren was a bit skeptical about where this was going but did what he was ordered anyway.

"Now, do you know what this is?", asked Levi as he showed the boy a big white bottle.

"N-not really..."

"This is bleach. It is usually used to whiten the clothes. We are going to see if this works on your skin too"

"Uhhm.."

"I'm not gonna lie, it will burn like hell"

'..!'

Hanji quickly grabbed Eren from behind and covered his mouth with her hand sending the boy into an alarmed state. Levi poured bleach onto a piece of rag and started to rub the boy's skin gently.

"Mmmmph!", Eren struggled.

"Shhh, we are far from done. You could really look like a german if your skin wouldn't be this dark. We have to do this for a couple of days"

Tears started to fall from Eren's eyes, it hurt so bad. As his skin was covered in bleach Hanji tied Eren to a chair and tied another piece of clothing around his mouth to prevent him from making too much noise.

"Remember Eren, this hurts me more", said Levi apologetically.

Eren's skin turned red immediately and he kept struggling and moaning from the pain. It was hard for Levi to watch but he knew it was for the boy's sake. Suddently, his skin started tearing and became a little bloody. The little jew saw that and started panicking even more. He looked like he begged to be freed. He started crying noticing how no one would listen to him.

"Levi, this isn't working. Let's clean him and try to find another solution", said Hanji pitying the boy.

"Yeah.."

They both took some wet rags and started cleaning the boy with water for a few minutes to make sure he had no more harmful chemicals on him. Unfortunately he was loud.. too loud.

The janitor opened the door too see what was going on and gasped in disbelief.

"What the fuck!? Shitty bastard!", yelled Levi taking out his battle knife and throwing it in the janitor's chest with an amazing sense of target.

"Levi! That was SO unecessary!"

"No one would get rid of two military leaders for a stupid janitor. He was worthless. Now we have to move Eren again, not even here is he safe.

Mike and Erwin, who were just passing by, have witnessed the scene.

"Oh man!", gasped Mike.

"Uhh! I just found them here!", tried Hanji to defend herself and disappeared. She knew she wouldn't have to worry much about herself because she had that 'charm' that spares her from judgement. She worried about Levi though.

"I just found this jew in our unit and I decided to..teach him a lesson, you see.", tried Levi to lie.

As unfair as fortune is..

"Well, well, well, if it ain't the jew Levi kept stealing for just to keep him alive", pointed Annie ready for revenge.

"Levi, what is she saying?", asked Erwin in disbelief.

"They are so lovey-dovey for each other. Apparently, the Corporal has a thing for men", revealed the evil blonde.

"Levi! This is revolting on so many levels! You are such a powerful soldier, your reputation was pure, why? Just why? Not only you chose to be with a man, but .. a jewish man? You are a traitor and a disgusting sinner!", growled Erwin. It was kinda funny to believe that homosexuality was worse than murder.

Suddently the wall exploded and a thick layer of smoke filled the air. Levi took this opportunity to take Eren and run. They accidentally passed the terrorists who planned the attack. Mike and Erwin grabbed their guns and put the offense to an end. They waited for the smoke to clear out only to see how the two ran away.

"We have to send troops after them", meditated Erwin.

Levi and Eren were running in the cold until they got out the camp. Not long after that, Eren started coughing pretty badly from running topless in such freezing conditions and Levi embraced him rubbing his body gentle to warm him up not forgetting how irritated his skin still was.

"What have we got here?", smirked Jean - the terrorists' leader who has just found them. He pointed his gun at them.

"Please don't shoot! I'm a jew just like you! He's helping me!", explained Eren fearfully.

"A german soldier helping a jew? Who the fuck are you trying to bullshit?", said Jean as he put his finger on the trigger.

"I have betrayed my country to save this brat, I stole for him risking my career, I got busted, my life is over", claimed Levi losing his cool.

Marco, pushed Jean's gun a little to the side so he wouldn't be pointing at the two anymore.

"Are you...", smiled Connie slyly "...interested in finishing what you have begun?"

"What do you mean?"

"How about we let you join us and you will help us kill the dictator?", winked the sly kid to Jean.

"Riight, you want revenge, don't you? For kicking you out and threatening you", continued Jean smirking. "I don't think you have any other choice"

Eren covered his mouth with a hand and coughed blood in it.

"Yes we're in. Take care of him", agreed Levi instantly.

"Don't try anything funny, we're always watching", mentioned the jewish leader.

They continued to walk until they found an entrance to the sewers. The smell was unbearable for our pair, but the rest were accustomed to it already. Fortunately for Eren, it was a lot warmer than outside and stopped shivering, but he was still feeling pretty bad. They arrived where the women were planning how to share the food ration.

"Aww yaass! Pork! So rare these days", exclaimed Jean.

"Fuck! German behind you!", panicked Sasha pointing her pistol at Levi ready to shoot.

"He's in the gang now, he will help us kill Pixis. He has the skill and the information", jumped Marco to the rescue.

"So are you saying he is willing to help us fight against his own nation? You're funny", she commented.

"He got in trouble with the military and if he wants to save his skin, he doesn't have much choice", explained Jean. "We will watch him, don't worry"

"We don't even have food for these two"

"I will get it by myself", said Levi annoyed. "Just take care of this troublesome boy, he's one of you. I will go outside and see what I can get for you"

"You ain't going anywhere alone, we can't risk having you turn us down. I didn't say I believed what you said so I still don't trust you"

"Tch."

When Levi climbed up the stairs and removed the round lid he woke up with a Nazi uniform right in front of him.

"BANG!"

Levi yelled and fell back into the sewers.

"Bwahahahaha!", laughed the person who held her hands in a shape of a pistol.

"Shitty glasses!", the Corporal spat.

"I knew the moment you left that this regime is going to hell. I think it would be clever to side with the winners. Once I'm out, I can't go back so don't worry about me switching sides"

And so Hanji joined the terrorist group as well. They all roamed through the sewers until they reached a station to take a train to Krakow, where the heart of the government is. After they prepared themselves, they took a train and made it exceptionally fast.

Once they reached the building, they hid in some bushes trying to make a plan.

"Dot Pixis is supposed to be in his office all the time planning strategies and stuff. How do we get there?", asked Jean with minimum knowledge about the german leader.

"They don't know yet that Hanji and I ran away, I think we are the only ones who can easily enter. We will take Eren with us to make sure he's safe since i doubt he has any experience with guns"

"We can't just wait here doing nothing", remarked Connie.

"You will do the shooting to distract the guards after we enter the building", explained Levi further. "On one, two...THREE!"

The group spread in different spots and pointing their guns the guards while Levi and Hanji took Eren with them.

"I am Lance Corporal Levi Ackerman and this is Survey Corps Leader Hanji Zoe. Dot Pixis wanted to talk personally with us about this boy right here. Let us in!"

"I have to ask the leader if he requested this visit, just in case", replied one the guards at the front gate.

"Aren't you a cheeky bastard doubting your superiors' orders?"

"With all due respect, sir, I am merely taking precautions"

"There's no precaution saving you from this...", smirked Levi as he grabbed his pistol, pushed it into the guard's forehead and shot.

The other guards were tempted to shoot back, but they were unsure if they should because they were important and valuable soldiers. They could've gotten in trouble from that alone. They decided that they agreed to what Levi said about asking too much and doing too little when it came to orders.

As soon as the three of them entered the building the shooting started and all the security gathered at the gates to stop the attack.

Levi managed to find the office door of the dictator but was guarded by other two soldiers. Of course it would've been too good to be true to find the door and just step in. Hanji threw a little cracker at the soldiers blindening them temporary while Levi took out his pistol and shot them in their throats. Their blood was spilling on the walls and on the floor as they found difficulty in breathing, slowly falling to the ground. They hoped they didn't make too much noise, but they remembered that a guard had to open the door if they wanted the peaceful way. It was too late for that so busting in shall be. Hanji decided to remain on the hall to guard.

Levi kicked the door to the ground grabbing the pistol and pulled the trigger to headshoot the leader who was drinking his coffee at the desk. But no bullet would come out. He pulled the trigger again and again and only clicking sounds could be heard. He was out of bullets.

"What is the meaning of this?!", revolted Pixis taking his gun out preparing to shoot Levi.

But Eren ran to defend him with his own body.

"Eren, no!", yelled Levi.

Eren fell to the ground after being shot multiple times in the torso. Levi _gripped two steel blades_ and threw them in Pixis' chest and head. Hanji popped in the room to see what went wrong. They were now too focused on Eren to process what happened to the leader.

"Eren, tell me, are you alright?", asked Levi trembling.

But Eren found it too painful to talk. He wasn't dead though.

"What are we going to do now?", wondered Hanji.

"We might as well be the new leaders of the country"

"I shall make the announcement", giggled Hanji.

She grabbed Pixis' corpse and went outside where the shooting still hasn't come to an end.

"This is an order! Stop the shooting this instant! Your leader is dead", spoke Hanji as she threw the corpse on the ground.

The guards were dumbfounded to hear this but they stopped and so did the other jews.

"From now on, you shall all hail Levi Ackerman Humanity's Strongest, for he has saved us all from a long age of darkness. You were unconscious that these jews were helping us getting money from foreign countries to help us wage the war, but you nooo..we should kill them. Starting today we will bring this country on its right path and who isn't with us means that they're against us and should be eradicated for being impurities of the new structure"

Levi was just getting out with Eren in his arms when he found himself surrounded by the present germans and jews.

"Swear upon your hearts that you will protect this new country and you will bring prosperity!", ordered Hanji with excitement placing her fist on her chest where the heart was and placing the other fist behind as she stood firmly.

Everybody followed the gesture and so a new era has begun. Hanji took Eren to bring him to a medical care, while Levi organised a public speech where tons of citizens and soldiers gathered after hearing the news which were spread like fire by the jewish group. The ex Corporal began speaking on the microphone while cameras were ready to record.

"Aryans and non-aryans, as you may already know, even though the previous leader is dead we are still fighting a war. Dark times are waiting ahead", Levi announced being aware of how much he was demoralizing his people as soldiers started booing, but...

 ***"I won't let anyone say 'they've died in vain', not until I become the last lone arrow on the battlefield. Didn't the birds break out of their egg shell in order to fly, not to crawl on the ground pathetically? Freedom and death, the two of them are twins. Our friend is but one of them"** , with that he started getting a little more interest from the military.

 **"For what reason were we born?... I don't know the answers to such complicated questions... Even if our birth was a mistake... I do know for what reason we are alive. We are alive to live the freedom resulting from our undeniable existence. With our beliefs crumbling away, even though we feel lost, let's nevertheless march towards victory!"** , with that he started getting more admiration from the non-aryans.

 **"The enemy is gruesome...We will bring it on. The enemy is gigantic...We will spring high!"** , he continued as his old squad was replacing the Nazi flag with another flag which had two wings of different colors. Maybe showing the alliance between the aryans and non-aryans?

 **"We grip two steel blades of gloria and sing the song of victory. We grip the gear of our fighting spirit, sing the song of light of hope and have the horizon of freedom on our back"** , at this point people were whistling enthusiastically, were clapping loudly, feeling completely elated.

 **"With the chains connecting this world in our chest, we play a song of what might lurk behind all possibilities. With our determination tightly held to our heart, we sever this ring of folly."** , continued Levi as he won the hearts of people of every kind.

 _"It is about time..."_

 **"We dance into the blue sky..."**

 _ **"WITH THESE WINGS OF FREEDOM!"**_

People were cheering, clapping, whistling, screaming with excitement, neverending hope and joy filling their eyes and chest.

Levi and all the military soldiers have saluted the new way to mark the finish of the speech still basking into glory and admiration.

* * *

 ***The bold lines from Levi's speech are from Jiyuu no Tsubasa/Wings of Freedom, the 2nd opening of Attack on Titan.**

 **A/N: Oh my God. This chapter is the longest. Thank you so much for reading my story and supporting it. I hope you enjoyed it, I didn't forget about the other endings, I will write them as soon as I can. Remember, they can be flexible as your reviews influence the story directly. Of course there will be more behind what I've mentioned but I can't spoil you, can I? hehe. The list of endings can be found at the bottom of chapter Ending 1 in case you skipped or you no longer remember.**

 **Oh and I tried to not make this chapter a character death because it was requested so, but I can't promise this when I'll write the Mendele ending.**


	9. Ending 3: Enslaved In Gulag

**A/N: Hello, little stars! This is the 3rd ending of the story. I want to thank you so much (again and again and again) for supporting me from the start until now, I can't wait to return the favor by writing more exciting plots! I will write one more ending, but that doesn't mean the story is complete. I hope you will still be reading even after you've gotten the desired ending. For details check the bottom of the page! :D If you find any errors please let me know!**

* * *

 _ **'The end of this sorrow exists in "tomorrow".'**_

"I am in sooooo much trouble! I've never done anything so bad that I feared for my life", worried Hanji as they were going to sneak into the military unit.

"I am in trouble too so stop whining", said Levi annoyed.

"It was YOUR choice to help this jew!"

"And it's YOUR choice to help me!"

"This has gone too far. The reason I'm risking it all is absurd"

"Then go away if you don't want to be in this anymore. You've helped me a lot already"

"Good luck, shorty!", waved Hanji as she took another route to patrol.

Eren and Levi were just going to get into the light armored car, but it has exploded in front of them, its power making them fall on their backs confused.

A group of Russians managed to capture both of them, and tried to shove them into a truck. A few tanks of the Red Army were now covering the area.

"Wait! What are you doing?", yelled Eren.

"We're just giving Germans what they deserve. This place is ours, kid, so nobody can help you now", smirked the communist soldier.

"I'm not German!"

"Then why do you wear a Nazi uniform?"

"I was cold, just look at my skin, look at my nose, look.."

"The kid is right. He seems too young to be in the army anyway", pointed out another soldier.

"Then you will be taken to somewhere else until things get better. Any family?"

"No.."

"Then we're sending you to an orphan asylum. But for this guy here, we can't be so generous"

Levi frowned and spit the soldier in the face while he was tightly held by two other men. The spit man wiped himself slowly, stared at the shorter one for a while and punched him in the face hard enough to break his lower lip and a tooth which feel in the snow along with some blood drops. He gave Eren one last glance.

 _ **'My past is staring at me...'**_

Then, they took him in the truck where other german soldiers had been captured. Levi seemed to be the last passenger until they arrived to the nearest Gulag after a long ride.

 _ **'...now it's dragging me into the grave'**_

All captured soldiers were forced to wait in line to receive their uniforms. Their material was too thin for winter weather unlike their military clothing. Then, these new prisoners had been sent to different branches of work.

Levi was chosen to carry heavy bricks from the makers to the constructors. He felt humiliated for becoming a mere slave when he felt he deserved much more for being skillful and kind to Eren. Suddenly, he felt a strong push from behind which almost made him fall.

"Come on, Pixis' dwarf. Work!", the watch-man ordered as he hit the silver-eyed man with a baton.

Levi's first instinct was to beat the hell out that man, but he knew he stood no chance against the following waves of soldiers who would murder him instantly. He packed the bricks, he threw the sack over his shoulder and started delivering. The weight he had to lift was extremely heavy, but he was used to it due to his training as a soldier. And this hard work made him feel warmer in these freezing conditions so he felt better than expected. But not everybody was as lucky as him. He noticed a blond boy who struggled to carry a sack, but he couldn't even lift it from the ground. Levi went to him before the watch-man would notice.

"Hey, kid, give that to me", offered Levi to help while he still had his own sack on his back.

"N-no, they have to see I'm doing something or I'll get beaten for skipping work", worried the younger one.

"You obviously can't do this"

"Yes, I can! Watch me", bluffed the blond as he tried with all his might to lift the weight, but ended up failing.

"Oi, midget! Less talking, more working. And you, little girl, lift that up for once!", growled the watch-dog.

"Please go!", whispered the little boy with concern. "I will be fine!", he smiled.

 _ **'I'll lose my life in vain'**_

Levi decided to continue his work at the boy's plead, but when he looked behind he saw him being beaten with the stick. That was gonna sting. The bell rang for lunch time so everybody left their tools to go to the canteen. People who fulfilled their work, like Levi, received a bowl of vegetables soup and a big piece of bread, but those who fell behind production, like the little boy, received a tiny bowl of porridge which could be finished by taking 4 spoonfuls. For the ex-Corporal, the food ration wasn't an issue, he has been having limited food since he joined the army. He was a little concerned about the boy and that the small amount of porridge wasn't healthy at all. He looked after him in the whole room, but he was nowhere to be seen. He went outside to find him before the bell would ring for work to start again. He noticed the boy laying in the snow all bruised from the previous beating.

"Hey, kid, stand up! You will catch a cold", said Levi, but the boy didn't move at all.

He decided to take the boy in his arms and carry him to a place where he could help him regain his consciousness, but the bell rang for the work to start again. The watch-man appeared and approached them.

"Leave him alone!", ordered the angry soldier.

"But he will die!", replied Levi.

"So what? Don't you do the same things with the jews? Didn't you kill people during this war? If I'm not mistaken, you are a Nazi Corporal. Do you even care about people's lives?"

Levi stood silently thinking about what that man said. 'What these are doing to us, we're doing it to...them...' thought Levi as images of what happened inside the concentration camps flashed in his mind.

'Damn it!'

"Take him to the nursery then. You might as well sign his death certificate. This kid's days are numbered. You will see what I'm talking about once you're there"

 _ **'Death's images are all around...'**_

Levi grabbed the boy and carried him to the nursery. As soon as he opened the door he felt the terrible stink of death. Sick people were mixed in the same room with corpses partially eaten by rats because the personnel was usually nowhere to be seen. A similar image flashed through Levi's mind, except it had jews in it. He shook his head and tried to place the boy somewhere far from anyone so he wouldn't get an illness. He started waking up.

"Hey, brat! How are you feeling?"

"Baaad", he replied with a weak tone.

"What's your name?"

"Armin", his eyes started closing halfway.

"Armin, I'm going to find a nurse and.."

"There's no medicine...that's why there's no nurse", replied a severely ill patient.

"What do you mean?"

"Check everywhere...we did...empty"

 _ **'They're right behind me...'**_

An overweight nurse came into the room with a box.

"Excuse me, this boy right here..."

"Don't say anything", said the nurse with a deep voice. Almost everything about her was masculine. She even started growing a mustache and a really small beard.

She opened the box, took a syringe, filled it with some substance and injected it into the nearest patient.

"What are you doing?", asked Levi.

"None of your business, it's the only medicine we've received lately so that's what I'm giving them"

The injected patient started drifting into a ..deep sleep .. until he stopped breathing.

"Shit! Come on, Armin! Say you're fine! Say you can walk again, work again!", the man panicked as he started slapping gently the blond's face to wake him from his half fainting state.

"Move, he's the next one!",the nurse roared.

"No! He said he's fine. We were just leav..."

 ** _'They're gonna find me'_**

The nurse pushed Levi away and injected the blond boy too. He was horrified to see how the light in the boy's eyes started to fade.

"Take this chainsaw, chop them people, put them all in these sacks and bring them to the canteen", ordered the masculine nurse.

"UGH!?", exclaimed Levi in disgust.

"How do you think we have enough meat to feed you too, leprosy?"

Levi shook as he took the chainsaw in his hand. Being a soldier toughened him a little so he could resist cutting person by person, limb by limb because they were mere strangers, but when it was Armin's turn.. he slowed the process significantly and felt a heartache. He has just met him, yet he got a little too attached.

"You are the first one who wasn't a pussy! I don't care what you've worked before, from now on this is your job. I will ..convince.. the soldiers.", the woman congratulated him.

"Greeeaaat...", cheered the man sarcastically. Now he couldn't get attached to anyone, because if they got ill, he would have to chop them into pieces while feeling pain in his chest.

 _ **'I'll never know a peaceful night again'**_

As he took the sacks out he noticed how dark the sky was. He was aware of the fact that he missed dinner time because he was too busy with this terrible job. He started feeling a little weak as he worked hard and ate too little. Suddenly something started hitting the wired fence repeatedly. Levi went to see what caused this. It was Eren hitting the fence with a stick to make noise. The man dropped the sacks and rushed to the boy.

"Eren! Why are you here?", worried Levi for fear of being caught and putting Eren in danger too.

"I jumped out of their truck when we were on the way to the orphan asylum. I wanted to see you", explained Eren with a sad tone thinking that Levi wasn't as excited to see him again.

"You aren't safe. Guards are all around with flashlights, we're going to be busted"

"I don't mind if the last night of my life is spent with you", the little boy blushed. "How is it inside? Are they mean to you? Do you eat well? Aren't you cold in these?"

 _ **'Stop asking me questions, I'd hate to see you cry'**_

"The clock ticks life away it's so unreal. It's best if you don't know"

Eren pouted like a little child. He quickly remembered something: "I have something for you. Catch it!", said Eren as he threw a package over the fence. "It's a gift from your squad and Hanji. They wanted to share their rations with you", he smiled. "Hanji found me as she patrolled the territory for russian bases and told me to give you this. They didn't have time to come tonight, but they promised to come soon"

"Eren, thank you so much, but you really have to go, don't be a brat!"

Eren laid on the ground on his right side facing Levi with big innocent eyes. Levi became mesmerized and so he laid on his left side facing the boy. They were staring into each other's eyes. They were sending one thousand feelings without words, their understanding being mutual. The boy stretched his arm under the first wire line of the fence to touch Levi's. He held the man's hand not ever breaking any contact. The stars in the sky shone brighter in their eyes.

The bell rang for bedtime.

"I really have to go. Take care!", said Levi as he blew a kiss and grabbed the sacks.

"Thanks, you too!", waved Eren as he blew a kiss back and ran into the dark.

 _ **'I'm in love with you'**_

After fulfilling the nurse's order, he followed the watch-man along with other three prisoners to see where they were going to sleep. They entered a small room with just a bed made of three planks which weren't even one next to each other..there was a lot space between them and sharp nails would stick out. It was worse than sleeping on the floor. There was no window, but there was a hole in the wall through which wind blew and made the temperature lower. Levi was stuck in the same room with a dark-red haired woman , which was a little against the rules but there was no more space for her, a pale brown haired man and a black haired freckled man. They seemed to be really good friends, but Levi was afraid to get attached to them, because of his new secret duty.

 _ **'The loneliness is killing me'**_

"Hello there! I'm Isabel"

"I'm Farlan"

"I'm Marco"

Levi hesitated to say his name, because he didn't want to socialize too much. He didn't want to be too rude either since he had to spend his time with them.

"I'm Levi"

"Levi as in.. Levi Ackerman? The Corporal?", asked Isabel surprised.

He just lowered his head to the side.

"How are YOU in such a place?", Farlan's eyes widened.

"Long story"

They tried to lay in the bed together but it was just terrible. Their backs hurt no matter the position because of the hard wood and the poking nails. When Levi, Isabel and Farlan have finally found a position that didn't hurt there was no more space for Marco.

"I will just..sleep on the floor. I know it's cold, but hey, we can switch places every night"

The trio on the bed nodded and went to sleep.

The following morning Levi and Farlan were woken up by Isabel's screaming. They saw a dreadful image in front of them - Marco half eaten by big fat rats which were still there squeaking and biting at the corpse.

"Eeeeek! Sleeping on the floor was such a bad idea!", yelled Isabel completely terrified.

Levi used his combat abilities to kill the rats with his bare hands.

After that, the bell rang for breakfast. Levi, Isabel and Farlan sit together at a table after each have received a bowl of meat soup and some bread.

"I wouldn't eat the soup if I were you...", warned Levi.

"Why?", asked Isabel not taking the hint.

"Just trust me on that one"

"But I'm so hungry..."

"Go ahead and eat it then if you don't believe me when I say it's not good to eat!"

"I believe you, I just want to know why do you think it's bad"

"Let's say the next meal you eat could be Marco"

Isabel's and Farlan's mouths fell open and pushed the soup away from them.

After breakfast the trio was separated to go fulfill their duties. Levi had to collect the corpses from the torture rooms. He felt terrible seeing that things like that were happening even in the concentration camps he was sending jews to. He didn't think it was that bad because he was a little brainwashed by propaganda, but now he saw the naked truth. He had to collect corpses which no longer had scalp from being hanged by the hair to the ceiling, corpses without nails which were pulled out with a patent and other undescribable sights.

 ** _'You would cry out your eyes all along'_**

While Levi was carrying the sacks he heard some 'psst' noises coming from the wired fence. It was Hanji with a cart of guns.

"You are insane!"

"'Insane' is my middle name", giggled Hanji. "I trust your amazing tactics to know what to do with these" *wink*

"You have to distract the guards while I hand out the weapons and convince people to fight"

"No problem", she smiled as her squad, Levi's squad and Eren were all present and armed, ready to help.

Levi threw away the contents of a sack and filled it with guns instead. Hanji and her big new squad went to the front gate. Oluo threw a grenade toward a guard tower making one hell of a noise. Instantly, a few Russian soldiers gathered at the front gate to see what was going on. The watch-man noticed the Nazis who were pointing their guns at them. The communists reciprocated.

"You are the prey!", the watch-man laughed evilly.

"Nein, Wir sind der Jäger!", claimed Hanji with pride.

And the shooting between the two teams has started.

With less security, Levi could make it to the canteen, where everybody gathered. As people were telling their prayers hoping that divinity will save them, Levi climbed on a table and drew attention by presenting the sack. He gave away the guns to people who knew how to handle them and instructed them. It was easy for people to obey him because they trusted one of the best strategists in the Nazi army.

The offence from the outside combined with the offence from the inside resulted in all Russian guards being killed, they stood no chance. After a short period of time, the place was clean and everybody fled as fast as they could. Our group, instead, was walking slowly, feeling free and safe at last.

"I'm glad we're back together", smiled Levi.

"Wow! You smile!", exaggerated Hanji as she was playfully hit by the man's elbow.

"Yeah, I do..", continued smiling as he held Eren's hand in his own.

* * *

 **\- I originally didn't want to add Marco, so Farlan would've been the eaten one, but as soon as I typed "half eaten" I thought these jokes were still trendy. I'm a bad person.**

 **\- And yes, I used references to the first intro (I doubt you didn't catch that xD) and Linkin Park.**

 **A/N: Hi! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was very pleasant for me to write, but I really want to hear your opinion on it if you're kind enough to take time. :D If you liked it please fav/review/follow it! It really helps me be motivated! :D**

 **DETAILS and DECISION**

 **Okay so I've always been aware of the lack of sex in this story (I'm sorry, I've never written a sex scene, I promised I tried but I blush and feel hot and I just can't continue) so I plan on writing some EXTRA chapters in which I will cover the inconsistencies of the fanfiction. Obviously I will write a chapter which will focus more on the sex act, but you can point the others in the reviews too.**

 **For example it was pointed out how Levi gained the terrorist group's trust too fast so I will write an extra chapter depicting Levi and Eren's life in the sewers among these jews(more exciting than it sounds). So please review what do you think I should explain in the form of a chapter. The story will be complete once I'm finished with the Extras. I don't intent on making too many of them. I originally wanted like 3 Extras, but if there is anything worth writing about I want to know. :D**


End file.
